The Maelstrom Conflict of 1733
The very first mention of Maelstrom began in a thread titled "Red Vengeance" in the bilge, in which a pirate captain Murckle Mack was hired by a beast named Bronze Fang to attack and sink the Imperium's Naval ships. The thread included Murckle's crew in a skirmish with an NPC Navy ship, and was sunk after the pirates overcame it. Mack left only one survivor, to send a message back to the Imperium. The attack took place in the month of Bugs, in the year 1732. It wasn't until Decembe 10th, 1732 that Maelstrom showed itself again. That day a large festival was taking place in Bully Harbor , and a masquerade of all things. Inside the festival, many Maelstrom agents were hidden beneath masks and disguises and sent on one job: find Minister of Commerce Ivanna Lottagilders, capture her, and then hold her for ransom. Though it at first difficult to find the fox who was also in a mask, and they were met by resistance from Bully Harbor's law enforcement, the Maelstrom beasts were successful in capturing the Minister and getting her out of the harbor so the ransoms could begin. Lottagilders was brought aboard the Red Slayer (Murckle Mack's ship), and was held there until the negotiations with Mayor Tandor Slemm were over. After receiving a huge sum of gilders for the Minister's life, Maelstrom sent a letter to Mayor Slemm telling him where he could find the minister. Slemm sent then Sector Commander Brek Larks to fetch Lottagilders, as well as a host of the Fogey Police . Upon finding her, he discovered Lottagilders to be bound and beaten, as well as in a disturbing disguise of what would fit the description of Bronze Fang. In reply to Maelstrom's bold move in capturing the minister, the Imperium's defenses began acting to prepare for any more such assaults (and worse). Minister Marquo L. Senderjay began to form The Grey Guard , a civilian defense force of common beasts armed and trained to defend their homes. The Grey Guard would become one of Maelstrom's biggest problems, as the new defenders were zealous to see an end to the Maelstrom threat. Another beast known as the masked Ash Prophet emerged, and became a symbol for the Grey Guard in their fight against Maelstrom. The Grey Guard and Maelstrom would encounter in warfare inside Bully Harbor many times, but none so memorable and bloody as the Sleet Hall Masacre that took place on Smarch 17th, 1733 (see "The Storm" in the Bilge). On the side of the Fogeys , Brek Larks made a move for Mayor Slemm to allow more heavily armed Police patrols during the time of war. Slemm's wife (who was also a Sector Commander) did not agree with Larks's views, and stood against his move. However, Slemm agreed and the Fogeys were supplied with heavier arms and armor for standing against Maelstrom. The Navy, too, began their retaliation against Maelstrom. The strikes at sea against Navy ships had continued, and the Ministry of War wanted to see it to an end. Through the Navy intel was gathered that Maelstrom had been organizing a fleet, and had allied themselves with Alkamar, an old rival nation of the Imperium. On the 21st of Thermidor, in the year 1733, Maelstrom agents successfully captured and hid several political leaders of Bully Harbor and the Imperium. In response, a convey lead by Minister of Niceties Marquo L. Senderjay and Minister of War Nuori Sken was sent to meet with Bronze Fang to negotiate the captured beasts' releases. Bronze Fang denied the chance to negotiate, and declared he meant for war on the city. Hours later the fighting broke out, and many of the newly reinstated factions of the VI came to the call of war, and they stood against the combined forces of Maelstrom. (See "When the Storm Breaks/Götterdämmerung" in the Thoroughfare.) The Maelstrom forces initially make good progress in their attempt to take the city, but are eventually routed and largely destroyed by new Imperial reinforcements and technology. 'Threads (in chronological order):' *'Bilge: 'Red Vengence **Bronze Fang's first attack on the Imperium, and the start of the Maelstrom Conflict. *'Bilge:' Anarchy within Anarchy *'Bilge: Song of Sorrow, Declaration of War'' *'''Thoroughfare: Catastrophy Wears A Cloak **Maelstrom crashes a well-to-do party and kidnap Ivanna Lottagilders, the minister of Commerce. *'Bilge: 'Veritas! Aquitas! '' **'Marquo, newly appointed Minister of Niceties, creates the Ash Prophet- a face for the common people to rally behind.' *'Bilge: Intiative for an Initiation **'The forces of Maelstrom recruit their newest members, while sparking a crime war between two families, The Gelliuns and Noriadis. *'Bilge: 'The Grey Guard **'Created out of the ashes of angry townsbeasts, The Grey Guard is formed to combat Maelstrom. *'''Bilge: The Storm **In a baited assault, the Grey Guard ambush Maelstrom as they attack Sleet Hall. Losses are great on both sides, but the Grey Guard strike a blow to the enemy's morale. *'''Bilge: A Less than Friendly Word'' **'A drunk Prince of Felmar- Drackonith Winder- stumbles drunk into Sleet Hall demanding Kaden's whereabouts. Marquo slays him in a duel, provoking Felmar's involvement in the Maelstrom Conflict. *'''Bilge:'' Reprisals'' **'Maelstrom, recuperating after losses suffered at Sleet Hall and in A Less than Friendly Word, conducts a smaller-scale operation against the Imperial Navy's installations in Bully Harbour, destroying a supply depot and the Vigilant, ''a navy vessel that was under construction. *'Bilge:'' Waiting at the Gates of War'' **'Trynd Loungheed, leader of the Kreehold, tries to play the war into his favor whilst backstabbing the Imperium. They humiliate him, thus shutting down the Kreehold. *'''Bilge: Wait for Act II **'A staged play is the set for a gruesome and unplanned public execution as Felmarians lock several beasts of note within an Opera House. When the Guard come breaking down the door, they find that it's too late for both sides- there are many civilian casualties, but Felmar is sent packing from grevious wounds. *'''Thoroughfare: ''When the Storm Breaks/Götterdämmerung'' **''''Conducting their final strike, the beasts of Maelstrom kidnap key officials and beasts of note with plans to kill them off: Mackenroe Rockford, Tandor Slemm, Nadia Darkon, Kaiea Malikus, and Caden Freemont. Bronze Fang and his doubles wreak havok across the city, and Ash Prophet has his final battle. Category:History